


It's Relative

by gayficlets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: Harry suddenly has a revelation that he may not be attracted to the opposite sex. He keeps this to himself, not even telling his best friend, Louis.Read this and follow Harry's journey of self-discovery and acceptance.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Dreaming of Edward Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've been on a writing high so I thought I'd post this story that I've written years ago, but never gotten around to posting or finishing this. This story won't be too long, it will be 2 chapters. Please be patient with me as I am going through chemo treatments so it is hard to update regularly but I will try to update at least a week.

Waking up in the morning is never pleasant. I'm either extremely tired and have no clue as to what I'm actually doing, I just go through the the motions of a well used routine. Or I'm pissed off at the world for having to interrupt my sleep at ass o' clock. But this morning is different. I had a dream. Not just any dream, a wet dream. I have never experienced actual dreams where I'm in a situation with a made up person or a celebrity are in a heated moment. It's just usually the remnants of a wet dream where I cannot remember what was happening, but it's the feeling of being aroused and oh look, hi, Boner.

No, instead, I remember vividly that Edward Cullen was sucking me off like it was his last meal. He was sparkly and fangs were apparent. I was enjoying it. So why am I pondering this very dream? 1. Who still fantasizes about vampires. 2. A male had my dick in his mouth.

I can't even go over the events much longer when my mom is knocking on my door, "Come in." I quickly pull my blankets over my very painful erection. I'm not a good at 'playing it cool' in fact I'm the complete opposite.

Like that one time I got caught shitting in my neighbors garden. I didn't want to, but a bully had made me do it. It was either that or purple nurples. I did what I had to. So when Mrs. Dawson asked me what I was doing behind her rose bush, I simply said that I was catching snakes. My mother grounded me for two weeks. I was ten and think of all the Pokemon episodes I was missing out on.

"It's your first day of school, Sweetums, can you believe it's your senior year? I remember when I sent you off to the school bus for the first time-" she had that proud look in her eyes. I would totally be endeared if I wasn't thinking about the hard-on I was sporting.

"Mother, I'm in a situation, please leave my room, now." I blurted, I felt my cheeks flush, heat engulfing me up. I was definitely blushing, but mom had no qualms or judgement in her eyes, just amusement.

"Right, um, I made pancakes and eggs, sunny side up." She slips out the door soon after, leaving me to my own devices.

I put my hand on my shaft hesitantly. The dryness of my palm created a small irritation. This is not like any other times where I think of Natalie Portman or Cara Delevingne to get myself off and make it pleasurable. No, this time it's about a very not-real, teen angst-filled vampire from a shitty movie. I last longer than a few minutes, considering I had painfully used a dry hand. I just really wanted to get this over with, the awkward/confused feelings are torture.

When I enter the kitchen, mom is stacking a few pancakes on a plate alongside a portion of sunny side up eggs. It all looks delicious, and unsurprisingly it was, "Mm, scrumptious, mom. Thanks." I say earnestly.

She smiles softly, "No Problem, Sonny. Is Louis picking you up?"

I nod, swallowing a bite of everything before speaking, "Yeah. He just bought a new bicycle a week ago."

The thing with Louis is that he is my best friend. A brother basically, he blends in well with my family(which is only my mother and I). He has always been there for me since the day we met back in preschool: He wanted the green crayon I had been using to draw his lake and I refused, using it to draw kittens. He literally pulled out his willy from his pants and urinated all over my drawing. Louis had gotten in trouble but it was me who insisted that he made the picture look better. The picture is now in some box buried beneath the ground next to a tree stump in my backyard.

"Him and his bicycles, a spoiled one he is." She chuckles fondly.

It wasn't that Louis was spoiled(he is) but his parents were also loaded with cash. His house is probably ten times bigger than my three bedroom home. The boy is completely modest, never showing off his new things and acting like the mansion he lives in is nothing. He always prefers to hang out at my house than his more than anything, "How come I'm not spoiled?" I teased.

"You got a job, which led me to stop buying you things excluding holidays." She smiled, dimples forming.

I was about to reply when I hear the sound of a bulb horn outside, "Gotta go!" I grab my backpack and rush through the front door.

Louis grinned up from his phone as soon as he heard the front door shut close, his eyes crinkling with his smile, "'Was about to text you to get your ass out here.

I was tempted to tell him about my very flamboyant dream, but I didn't, "My mom bought me the Iron Man binder." I said instead.

"I got the Wolverine." Louis said.

"I thought you were going with Superman this year?"

"I had a change of heart," He shrugged, "Hop on the pegs, you ass."

"Why am I being called an 'ass' so many times in the morning." I mumble, but I step on the bicycle pegs nonetheless.

Being friends with Louis Tomlinson is like an odds-and-ends drawer. There is always something random, like a baby tooth you lost when you were 5 or a key that doesn't open any doors. You just never know what you can find. His mind works in such a complicated way, from the mismatched socks he wears, to color coated days of the week(example: he only wears black on every third Friday of every month but Monday's he will always wear blue). Louis is a complex.

It's not like he's completely crazy, he just does these actions that people question. For instance, in the eighth grade I encouraged Louis to give his crush a valentine. So he collects his chihuahua's(Pinkie) poo and boxes it up neatly. He gave it to her as a gift. She was not pleasantly surprised as he would have hoped, As his best friend, I tried snapping him into reality but really, who was I to stop him?

"I have friends. So do you. We have stache. So should you!" Louis calls out into the open. His voice echoes for a moment, fading into the background as quick it had came.

"What are you on about?" I ask incredulously.

"A song. It's called xMustachex. Some type of headbanger band." He says, turning left and towards the school.

"Since when are you into that?"

"Since when are you asking all them questions?" He retorts.

I roll my eyes at the query, "Shut Up and pedal."

Louis turns to me briefly with a simper, "Now that I can do, my Hazza."

::

"Aye, Tommo, Harry!" A blond boy greets as soon as Louis parks his bicycle, chaining it to the rack.

"Is that Niall Horan?" I ask quietly, Louis only nods.

"When did he go blond?" I've known Niall for a slightly shorter time than I have known Louis. He's been apart of our small friend group since the fifth grade. It was simple to accept him, he is friendly, funny, and overall a good person.

"Maybe if you would've stayed here during the summer, you could've seen Lea bleach it out." Louis accused.

I frowned, Louis knew I had to visit my dad for the entire summer in Montana, "Lea?"

Louis only sighed, giving Niall a one armed hug, "Where's the Ball and Chain?"

Niall's pale skin blushed a tomato red, almost camouflaging his freckles, "She's here, somewhere."

"You've got a girlfriend?" I asked. It hurts to be out of the loop, I'm completely alienated. Who is Niall dating? And since when was he into relationships? Apparently I voiced it aloud, because Louis is giving me a 'don't be rude' glare.

"Let's head inside, don't wanna be late for the first day." Louis grabs my wrist and drags me with him. Niall disappears.

::

I wasn't expecting to see Lea at our lunch table let alone Liam Payne. It was bizarre. The two are usually smoking pot underneath the bleachers like some cliché high school drama. Why in the hell were the school's jock and bad boy at some inbetweener's table? It made no sense.

I sat there awkwardly listening on to the conversations, they all seemed to be interested in talking about Nick Grimshaw's End of Summer Bash party. There was no interval for me to join in, either Niall was enthusiastically evading their conversation or Liam Payne wouldn't shut up. I picked at the school pizza, cringing when I saw a piece of grey hair stuck in the crust. I pushed my tray aside at the sight.

"So, Harry, are you going?" Liam asks.

He knows my name?

"Uh, I don't know yet." I say honestly. I probably won't go, if and only if, I decide to go it would be because of Louis' persistent nagging.

Liam keeps his smile nonetheless, "It'd be awesome if you showed. Louis wouldn't stop bugging of how wicked it'd be if we got you to come."

I look to my best friend, his gaze kept on his milk carton, "Maybe." I say this time.

::

Louis' bicycle obsession was uncanny. You could never meet someone who shared as much passion for the hobby as Louis did. He could tell you when, where, and who invented the first bicycle. It is so fascinating to see him so amazed by the simplest part or color of the creation. In all of the years I've known him, bicycles were always an interest of his. For his 16th birthday, all he wanted was tandem bicycle. He got it, unfortunately it's broken, and Louis had never gotten around to fixing it. He said he wanted it just in case he met his dream girl and they could ride it together.

I sighed as I waited for Louis outside, I leaned on his bike, scrolling through my phone. He wasn't usually ever late but something must've held him up. The weather is nice, so it doesn't bother me but I wished he had texted me about it. My mind starts to wonder on what he could be doing that's making him late. Maybe he played around too much in class and the teacher decided to make him stay. Or what if he's helping someone out? I don't know but whatever he's doing, he's been late for 20 minutes already.

"Oh, hey, Harry, what are you doing out here?" I hear a high pitched voice say. I turn to look and it's Perrie Edwards, the school's Golden Girl, head of the cheer team and also has a killer voice. She's wearing her blonde hair in two buns, her blue eyes lined with smudged black liner, she's beautiful.

I blush, "Um, waiting for Louis."

She frowns, "I saw him with Liam earlier, looks like they were heading to the football field."

"Maybe, he forgot he was taking me home." I say, disappointed. Louis forgot about me.

"I can give you a lift home?"

"Uh, yeah thanks." I nod.

Smiling she says, "Cool, my car is just over there."

::

The ride home with Perrie was pleasant, she talked to me like she's known me forever. She just has a way with people, "Hey, um, here's my number if you ever need a ride...or if you just want to hang out?" She says with a blush. Is she...no...she can't hit on a loser like me.

I take the piece of paper with her number on it, "Yeah, okay, thanks." I smile, I look at her one last time before exiting her car.

I walk into my house, hearing humming from the kitchen, I walk in seeing my mom pulling a sheet of cookies out of the oven, "Oh, you're home late." She says. Her apron is covered in cookie remnants, "Where's Lou?"

I shrug, "He had after school work."

Her eyebrow raises, she can tell I'm lying, "Oh, well he is missing out on my world famous raspberry cheesecake cookies!"

I chuckle, "I'll be sure to remind him how he missed the cookies."

::

The first week of school was weird, Louis would pick me up in the mornings, we would eat lunch together but Perrie would take me home. We spent everyday after school together, and to be honest we'd mostly be making out. It started off when I invited her for dinner, and she happened to get frosting on her lips and I just decided I wanted to kiss her and she kissed back. You could say I was definitely starting to become infatuated with her. We would sneak glances at school, pass each other notes, cute things. But we never made it clear as to what this was, I mean it's only been a week.

"So, are you going to Nick's party tomorrow?" Perrie asks, we're laying in my bed, her head on my chest, are hands intertwined.

"Are you?" I answer.

I hear her scoff, "Will you go as my date? Like an official date?"

I gulp, "Aren't people going to make fun of you for dating me?"

"Who cares?"

"Okay. I'll go as your date."

She looks up to me, beaming with joy, "Great, babe." She kisses my cheek.

Dating Perrie didn't give me the butterflies I thought it would. She's great, nice, easy to talk to, beautiful, and a great kisser. But every time she tried to initiate sex, I felt off, and kind of disgusted honestly. I don't know what's wrong with me. But my mind would wonder to Louis, I missed him. We haven't been seeing each other as much lately, and I try not to feel jealous of his new friends, after all I did leave to Montana for the summer. I just hope seeing him at this party will clear things up.


	2. End of Summer Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to be bold, whether that's a good or a bad thing...he'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating this sooner than I thought! Enjoy, I might make this a little longer than planned! I feel super inspired :)

"So I haven't heard from you all this week...where have you been?" Louis says as soon as he falls onto my bed, I lay next to him, facing him. It's Saturday, the day of Nick's party, and I've decided I'm going to lose my virginity to Perrie Edwards.

I shrug, "I could say the same to you." I can taste the jealousy roll off my tongue, Louis will notice, I'm sure.

"Well, Harry I do have other friends, y'know."

I scoff, "Apparently."

"Your mom has told me that you've been bringing a girl home," I nod at his statement, he continues, "Perrie Edwards, huh? Didn't know you had a crush on someone."

"I didn't, we just sort of fell into a routine."

"Do you like her?" He questions.

Do I? I mean, I do, but do I like her in that way? I hesitate before saying, "I guess I do."

"You guess?" Louis asks in disbelief, "You either do or you don't, which one is it?"

I avoid his eyes, "Yes."

I hear his lips smack together, "You don't sound like it."

I sigh in frustration, "Does it matter, Lou? I mean at least I'm getting something while you're not."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Louis, that I'm losing my virginity tonight whether I like her or not!" I meet his eyes, his blue ones are filled with...hurt? He's hurt? Why? His eyebrows are furrowed, and his lips are formed into a pout.

I don't have time to overthink it anymore when he moves swiftly, closer to me, our noses are almost touching. He stares into my eyes, closing them before leaning in and now...his lips are touching mine. I feel my eyes widen in surprise, but I ease into the kiss. His lips are soft, and man, this is kiss like no other. I feel tingly inside, my heart is racing, and what am I feeling? What is this? Is this...am I feeling...love? I snap out of the haze, falling off the bed, and scooting as far as possible. Louis looks away, embarrassed.

I clear my throat, trying to appear as nonchalant as I can, "Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

He looks at me, clearly hurt, tears seeming to well in his eyes, but he recovers with a smile, "Yeah."

"Cool."

"Um, I-I should go. I told Liam I'd smoke with him before the party."

"Oh, um, okay."

He moves off the bed awkwardly and moves towards the door, opening he says, "I know you felt it." He's gone.

::

I hear the horn of Perrie's car, I sigh, I'm not ready for this night. Louis has given me a headache, leaving me so confused. I mean, am I attracted to the same sex? I really had no experience with anyone, Perrie is my first almost relationship and my first kiss had been with some girl I met in Montana years ago. But just like Perrie, I felt nothing for her. With Louis it felt...like I was putting the last piece into the jigsaw puzzle, it was right. But best friends don't kiss. Do they? I mean, we did, but hell with it, I'm scared okay! I have never felt that way about someone, let alone for Louis.

I open the door, "Hi, babe!" She greets as soon as I get in, a kiss immediately follows.

Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing.

::

Nick's house is crowded, I'm not sure if everyone is even from our school or if they even know Nick themselves. Perrie grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen, grabbing us beers. She pops them open with the kitchen counter, taking a long swig.

"Perrie!" I hear a voice call, it's some guy I've never seen before, he gives her wink and a smile. I look back at Perrie and she's rolling her eyes but has a coy smile on her face. I know I should be jealous but I'm not.

"Hey, Jesse!" She calls back, she turns to me and says, "We know each other from Chem." Like she needed to explain herself. She didn't.

I shrug, "Cool."

She eyes me curiously, "Yeah."

::

I'm four beers in, and very tipsy, I'm a lightweight, what can I say? I've pretty much stuck to Perrie, seeing Louis and Liam a few times. But it seems that they're avoiding me. Did he tell Liam? I frown, that means he and Liam are close. But I'm his best friend. I look over to Perrie who is having a good time, she's talking to someone sitting on the floor. She looks at me and smiles, "I've got to use the girl's room, babe."

I nod, "I'll be right here waiting."

She kisses my cheek and grabs the hand of the girl she's been talking to. And is that actually a thing? Do girls always have to go in groups to the bathroom. Huh, I guess so.

::

"So I told them to kiss my mother fucking ass!" Nick says, everyone laughing around him.

I roll my eyes. He isn't that funny. But Perrie seems to think so, "Can we go somewhere private?" I whisper to her.

Her smile turns into a shy one, she nods, getting up, "I know where."

She walks around Nick's house like she's been here a thousand times. It takes a little bit to find an empty room. She walks to the bed and sits at the end of it, her denim skirt rids up a bit. I shut the door behind me and take a seat next to her.

"You've been here a lot." I state.

She nods, "Nick is a good friend of mine....NOT like that though. We just get along well, platonically." She explains.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking anything else."

"I know, I just didn't want to give you the wrong idea. I love Nick, he's just not my type."

"Am I your type?" I ask. It's the alcohol talking I swear.

"Yeah, Harry, I've had a crush on you since, like, the ninth grade." I can see her cheeks turn red.

I raise my eyebrows, "I didn't think you knew I existed."

"I-of course I did. You and Louis always stirred up trouble in Mrs. James class."

Louis, she mentions Louis. Where is he, by the way?

"Do-do you like me, Harry?" She pulls me from my thoughts.

I nod, "Yeah."

She smiles, reaching over, kissing me. Oh, it's happening. I'm going to have sex. The kiss starts to become heated, she's clearly eager. Her hand starts to rub against my...yeah, my penis. And the clothes start coming off and we're both naked. She pulls me on top of her, "Harry....you can look you know."

I didn't realize my eyes were closed, I open them, staring down at her naked body. And yep, I'm gay. I throw up as soon as my eyes land on her lady parts. I manage to avoid getting it all over her, instead it lands on the ground.

"Oh my god! Harry, are you okay?" She gets up, scooting to sit next to me, her hand gently rubs my back.

I nod, "Yeah...I think I'm gay." I blurt, damn alcohol.

"I-what makes you say that? Is it me? Did I-" I can hear the trembling of her voice.

"No, no, no! I-I started to suspect I was, and then Louis kissed me today, it made me even more confused. I do like you Perrie, you're a great person, but I'm just not attracted to the female genitalia, I definitely know that now." I say, I start to put my clothes on, and Perrie starts to do the same.

"You kissed Louis."

"No, more like he kissed me. And it felt...right, Perrie." I say softly.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then what are you doing here? Go tell him." Her smile is dim, but I do know she means it.

Time to get the boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many more chapters there will be I do know I will be continuing this, the next chapter may come in a few days or within this coming new week!


	3. It's Like Staring into an Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry faces his fears....almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I didn't have chemo so I'm posting another chapter. Also please leave constructive criticism, I haven't written since 2016. And I didn't know people still read fanfics! All of my favorite authors stopped so if you could leave any good recommendations, that'd be awesome!

I see Louis sitting alone, with is feet in the inground pool. He's staring into his cup, he looks lost. Usually he is the center of attention, or creating an atmosphere around him that's euphoric, he knows how to please a crowd but he isn't like that right now. I'm not used to this kind of Louis. I clear my throat as I roll up my jeans, sitting next to him on the cement. He half smiles, it's awkward.

"Oops." I say apologetically as I bump him, damn these long legs.

"Hi," He let's out a soft chuckle, "Clumsy, this one." He jokes.

"Remember when we first met?"

He laughs, "Of course. You were stuck on the toilet, because you had shit yourself but you were too embarrassed to actually get up and tell the teacher. And I happened to walk into the restroom and hear your cries."

"Yeah, I remember feeling like I met an angel because you didn't laugh. Instead you went back to your cubby and got a pair of your gym shorts."

"You were lucky I was feeling generous that day," He shakes his head, "No, I actually did it because I had a massive crush on you."

My eyes widen, I wasn't expecting that, "Yeah?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I mean, I was only loud in class because I wanted you to notice me and then I got stuck being the class clown." He smiles at me, our eyes meeting, and looking into his eyes was looking into an ocean for the first time. Beautiful. I kiss him, without a second thought, he pulls away soon after, looking kind of pissed off. "So you kiss me after fucking Perrie Edwards? What the fuck, Harry?" He starts to get up.

"I didn't! I mean I was going to but then I couldn't. And then I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss!" I say frantically, he starts to relax, sitting back down.

"You didn't have sex with her?'

I shake my head, "No, I actually almost puked on her."

Louis laughs, and it's so melodic without him even trying. After the kiss, the first kiss with him, I've seen him in a new light. A light where all he does is infiltrate my thought and how cute his fucking nose is, or his stupidly blue eyes. "Do you want to talk about our kiss?"

I nod, "Louis, I've only kiss two people before you and it was nothing with them. But with you...it felt like rain after a drought. Like I was finally seeing a rainbow after a storm-"

"Ah so what I'm getting is that I'm a good kisser?" He jokes, I roll my eyes at him.

"No, well, yeah you are. But what I'm trying to say is that I think...I'm in love with you." I look up at him, and he has his mouth agape and his blue eyes widened.

"I-I...you're not lying?"

"I'm in love with you."

He embraces me in a deep kiss, both of his hands surrounding my face. It's sparks, fireworks, electricity, it's everything. I can smell his cheap cologne that I'm all too familiar with, but this time it's my favorite scent.

"Oh, so you guys made up, or made out. Anyways, it's about time." We both pull away to see Liam smiling at us, with Niall at his side. Since when did Niall show up?

"Fuck off, Payno." Louis laughs.

"Hey, you were mopey all day. I'm just glad you guys finally talked it out." Liam said in defense.

"I missed a lot of the plot, why is Harry kissing Louis? Not anything wrong with it but I didn't know you guys were a thing and we've been friends for years." Niall frowns.

Liam sighs and says, "C'mon I'll tell you all about it but let's give them some privacy."

They walk away, as soon as they're out of sight, Louis pulls me into another kiss.

::

I have Louis in my bed, our bodies completely intertwined. It's a few weeks after the party where I basically confessed my love for Louis. Things have been going extremely well, but we haven't actually made anything official. It's been bothering me but I don't want to bring it up just in case Louis changes his mind. I mean, why would he? I'm amazing.

Louis opens his eyes, "Hey, were staring at me?"

I nod with a sheepish smile, "Yeah. And what about it?"

"Should I worry that my boyfriend is a creeper?" Louis jokes. But boyfriend? YES!!!

"Boyfriend?"

"I mean...yeah you're my boyfriend. Deal with it." He states.

I engulf him in a tight hug, "I'd love to deal with you."

"Don't tempt me, Styles." He warns.

"What if I want to?" I say coyly.

He gives a smirk before tickling me relentlessly, which leads to other things.

::

Louis leaves before dinner, claiming he has to meet Liam to give him some notes. I go downstairs to talk to my mom. I find in her in the living room reading a book, her reading glasses just at the tip of her nose, she looks at me expectantly, "Yes?"

"I'm dating someone and I want to bring them over for dinner."

She raises an eyebrow, "You're not seeing Perrie anymore?"

I shake my head, "We didn't click in that way, we're still friends. But I promise you'll love them." I grin.

"Well we will see about that." She sounds doubtful.

::

My mom has prepared an elaborate meal, with a homemade pie. She went all out for this, I mean it is the first time I'm bringing someone home that I'm seriously dating. She seems excited, she even lit her favorite candle.

The doorbell rings, and run to it swiftly while mom is doing the finishing touches, "Hi, Beautiful." I grin, kissing Louis.

He smiles, walking into the house. He goes straight for the kitchen, "Annie!" He exclaims.

Mom turns around in surprise, "Oh, Louis, didn't Harry tell you that we're having a dinner for his girlfriend?"

Louis looks to me, eyebrows raised, "Really? He told me this dinner was for his BOYFRIEND."

"Boyfriend?" She doesn't sound upset.

"Mom, Louis is my boyfriend. We are dating." I go over to Louis and put an arm around him, kissing his temple. The height difference is cute, tiny Lou.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" She grins, coming over to hug Louis, "I'm glad he finally came to his senses." She tells him.

"He is a little dense sometimes." He states.

"Heeey, I'm right here y'know."

"We know." They say in unison, laughing at the coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue will be the next chapter!


	4. It's The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue. It will be short because there really isn't much more to add. Anyways, I am working on another story which will be uploaded later! Check out my other stories if you'd like :)

Living with Louis is a challenge, you see, I'm a neat freak and him...not so much. But I'm willing to look past it...as long as he remembers that whites do not go in with colors-goddamnit! He put a red shirt in with the whites. I sigh, as I toss it in the trash. Another one bites the dust. It's fine, really, as long as I have him by my side. Speaking about him by my side, it's our 5 year anniversary, and I plan on proposing tonight.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Louis says, he's fresh out of the shower, a towel barely hanging off his hips. Damn, does he look good.

I nod, "Maybe we could cancel, tell everyone not to show up and I can have my way with you instead." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

He rolls his eyes, "We can't do that, not when our family set up this nice party for us."

"Fine, only because Lottie is making her famous rolls." I pout.

::

The party is in full swing, all of our closest friends and family are here to celebrate. Mom has put cute fairly lights up in the backyard, and set up a dancing space for the music. Everything is going perfectly, which is surprising considering what a mess I am, I'm fucking nervous. What if he says no in front of everyone? That's equally heartbreaking as it is embarrassing. I shake my head, trying to rid of those thoughts, think positive.

"The party has a nice a turnout," I hear Mom say beside me, she takes a sip of her wine before speaking again, "Don't be nervous, sweetie, he will say yes. He loves you dearly." She pats my cheek.

"But there's always that possibility." I mumble.

"Don't be ridiculous." She says.

I look over to Louis, who is chasing one of our nieces with two straws in his mouth, acting as a walrus. It is incredibly endearing, and I can only dream of our future children. Hopefully it'll come true if this night ends exactly as planned.

::

The night is winding down, the children are all mostly asleep in their parent laps. The adults are coming off the alcohol, it's show time. I clink my glass twice with my spoon, everyone's head turns towards me, "I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to be here and celebrate mine and Lou's special day. It means so much to us," I look over to my left, to see Louis smiling right beside me, "Now I've put together a slideshow of all of our precious moments. Don't fall asleep on me, it isn't that long." I joke, getting a few laughs from everyone.

I grab the remote and press play, the projector whirring to life. The slideshow starts off with a picture of me and Louis in the 6th grade, the same day we met. I feel Louis wrap his arm around my waist, squeezing gently. It continues for ten minutes until comes to a scene that says "I have a question for Louis."

I hurry up and get down on one knee, he stands there staring at the screen at confusion but finally turns around to see me, "I love you with every fiber in my being, being with you is everything I've ever needed and more. You love me even when I'm being the absolute worst. I want you to be my forever, will you make me the happiest man alive and-"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He shouts, bending down onto his knees, grabbing my face with both hands, he kisses me. We hear cheering and clapping. It's magical, and I can't believe I had any doubt he would say 'yes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was short but there wasn't really anything to add. I just wanted a cute proposal scene. Please check out my ongoing story The Courtesan and be on the look out for a new story of mine that will be uploaded soon called "Castles in The Sand"
> 
> It's about Harry coming back to his home town to celebrate his sister's wedding, and facing his lost love after years of avoidance!

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't a lot of Larry moments. I promise the next chapter will have Larry in it! And trust me Larry is endgame :)


End file.
